


[Podfic] Damned Spot

by solilune_pods (solilune)



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Ghosts, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solilune/pseuds/solilune_pods
Summary: "The specter of a certain man begins to haunt Jane at every turn - a man she herself killed. And sadly, that's only the beginning of her problems."
Relationships: Jane (Walking Dead: No Going Back)/Luke (Walking Dead: All That Remains), Jane (Walking Dead: No Going Back)/Troy (Walking Dead: A House Divided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Damned Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Damned Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056934) by [kiichu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiichu/pseuds/kiichu). 



> here's a Jane fic that I read and enjoyed, and also had a crap-ton of fun recording! Thanks to kiichu for allowing me to podfic it. :)

  * On Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ledfy5omad2if3p/damned%20spot.mp3?dl=0)




End file.
